


Очень жаль

by Dragon_Air



Series: Ради мира [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Мадара несет личную за страдания мира ответственность, и он загладит свою вину.





	Очень жаль

      Ни один выбор Мадары не был случайным. Даже тогда, когда был глупым — как, например, союз с Хаширамой.  
      Глупым — возможно.  
      Но не случайным.  
      И с тех пор глупых решений Мадара больше не принимал.  
      — Я возвращаюсь в Коноху!..  
      И, разумеется, Обито тоже попал сюда не случайно.  
      Мадара тяжело вздыхает. Поскорей бы освободиться от этого дряхлого тела и перестать слышать причитания мальчишки!.. Впрочем, мальчишка еще сослужит хорошую службу, так что можно пока потерпеть.  
      По сути, союз с Хаширамой был единственным его глупым выбором.  
      — Идет война. Я должен быть с остальными.  
      Жаль, Обито, очень жаль. Прости, Обито, что дедушка Мадара когда-то поверил в мир и поверг его тем самым в войну, в которой приходится отдуваться целой деревне — даже не отдельно взятому клану, сражающемуся лишь за себя.  
      И проливать больше крови, чем когда-либо.  
      Прости, Обито. Дедушка Мадара прекрасно тебя понимает, но ты пока не понимаешь его.  
      Но скоро поймешь.  
      — Теперь, когда мой шаринган пробудился, я смогу лучше защищать друзей!  
      И тем удивительнее, что ты пробудил шаринган, но еще ничего не понял. Впрочем, это лишь подтверждает правильность выбора Мадары. Выбора именно тебя из сотен.  
      Жаль, действительно очень жаль. Жаль даже очерствевшей душе Мадары.  
      Идеалы и мечты, которые они когда-то лелеяли с Хаширамой (а потом тот один), по сей день отравляют сердца молодых. И чем дольше они отравляют, тем становится только хуже для мира, и тем больше крови проливается в нем.  
      Лучшее лекарство — увидеть все это со стороны.  
      Если бы Мадара тогда его не поддержал, пришел бы Хаширама к этому сам?.. Мадара несет личную за страдания мира ответственность, и он загладит свою вину. Миру, которому не увидеть себя со стороны, он сам станет лекарством. И ингредиент лекарства под названием «Мадара» лежит сейчас перед ним.  
      Обито не был случайностью. Он неспроста сюда попал.  
      Вопрошаешь ли ты судьбу, Обито, почему это случилось именно с тобой? Почему именно ты попал к какому-то старику, который несет сказки и который планирует воплотить их в явь?  
      Хотя ты и сам догадываешься.  
      — Я просто хочу вернуться ко всем!..  
      Потому, что ты пожертвовал собой ради них. Потому, что обладаешь чутким открытым сердцем, которым Мадара когда-то обладал сам и которое сделало его Мадарой.  
      Жаль, Обито. Очень жаль.  
      Но у тебя нет выбора.


End file.
